Hurt
by Meyra
Summary: Vuelvo con un songfic Sasusaku basado en la canción Hurt de Christina Aguilera..yo se que prometí un SasuHina. pero es que me vino inspiración para esta parejita..sorry ;


Songfic SasuSaku- Hurt

Bueno, después de un largo tiempo (de verdad lo siento muuchoo ) de no actualizar, vengo de vuelta con otro songfic sasusaku…es raro que sea mi segundo fic de ellos siendo que el NaruHina y el NejiTen son mis parejas favoritas…no?xD bueno, sin más preámbulos, el fic

Aclaración: Está hecho con la canción Hurt, de Christina Aguilera.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes usados a continuación son propiedad meramente de Masashi Kishimoto, aunque la trama es mía. Cualquier copia no autorizada por mí, la autora, será considerada plagio y, por ende, no será tolerada. Ahora si, los dejo leer en paz ^^

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face (Pareciera que fue ayer que vi tu rostro)_

_You told me how proud you were but I walked away (Me dijiste que tan orgullosa de mi estabas, pero me alejé)_

_If only I knew what I know today (Si tan sólo hubiera sabido, lo que hoy sé)_

_Ooh, Oooh…_

Y otra vez me encuentro en mi habitación, pensándote…en tu sonrisa sincera y pura cuando me saludabas, en el brillo de tus ojos al pronunciar mi nombre, en el suave olor a cereza que tu cabello emanaba. Tantas cosas extraño de ti, tantos momentos desperdiciados…

_I would hold you in my arms (Te abrazaría entre mis brazos)_

_I would take the pain away (Quitaría todo el dolor)_

_Thank you for all you've done (Gracias por todo lo que has hecho)_

_Forgive all your mistakes (Por perdonar todos mis errores)_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do (Haría lo que sea)_

_To hear your voice again (Por volver a oir tu voz)_

_Sometimes I want to call you (A veces quiero llamarte)_

_But I know you won't be there (Pero sé que no estarás ahí)_

Tantas oportunidades para decirte un simple "te quiero", y sin embargo jamás lo hice. Podríamos haber sido inseparables, como dos gotas de agua aún siendo como el aceite y el vinagre. Cuantas veces me habré planteado ir a buscarte, pero lo más probable es que te daría repulsión de tener que estar frente a la presencia de tan despreciable ser.

_OOh, I'm sorry for blaming you (Siento haberte culpado)_

_For everything I just couldn't do (Por todo lo que, nunca logré hacer)_

_And I've hurt myself, by hurting you. (Y me he lastimado a mi mismo, por lastimarte a ti)_

Y es que tanto daño te hice, tu me profesabas tanto amor y ternura…mientras que yo sólo te consideraba una molestia nada más. Pero la realidad es que probablemente eras la mejor de los tres, siempre lo creí. Y aunque jamás lo dije debido a mi estúpido orgullo, siempre creí firmemente que algún día tendría el valor suficiente para encararte y confesarte mis sentimientos…pero es algo que tampoco hice.

_Somedays I feel broke inside but I won't admit (Algunas veces me siento destrozado, pero no lo admitiré)_

_Sometimes I just want to hide, cause it's you I miss (Algunas veces sólo quiero esconderme, porque es a ti a quien extraño)_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye (Y es que es tan difícil despedirse)_

_When it comes to this (Cuando se llega a esto)_

_Oooh, Yeah… (si..)_

Y me odio, y te odio por saber que me odias…pero más por saber que tienes el derecho suficiente para hacerlo. Y me duele, tengo una grieta en el alma y otra aún más grande en el corazón…pero jamás lo diría, eso no va con la imagen "cubito de hielo Uchiha". Pero te extraño tanto…

_Would you tell me I was wrong? (¿Me dirías que estoy mal?)_

_Would you help me understand? (¿Me ayudarías a entender?)_

_Are you looking down upon me? (¿Estás desepcionada de mi?)_

_Are you proud of who I am? (¿Estarás orgullosa de quien soy?)_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do (Haría lo que sea)_

_To have just one more chance (Por sólo una oportunidad)_

_To look into your eyes (Para mirar dentro de tus ojos)_

_And see you looking back (Y verte recorder)_

¿Qué pensarás de mí? ¿Apoyarías mis intenciones? ¿O simplemente me darías la espalda al abrirte mi corazón? Tantas interrogantes, y jamás obtendré respuesta alguna para ellas…si volviese a tu lado, ¿me amarías como antes?

_OOh, I'm sorry for blaming you (Siento haberte culpado)_

_For everything I just couldn't do (Por todo lo que, nunca logré hacer)_

_And I've hurt myself, Oooh.. (Y me he lastimado a mi mismo, por lastimarte a ti)_

_If I had just one more day (Si tuviera sólo un día más)_

_I would tell you how much (Te diría cuanto)_

_That I've missed you since (Te he extrañado desde)_

_You've been away. (Que has estado lejos de mi)_

_Oooh, It's dangerous (Es peligroso)_

_so out of line... (Tan fuera de linea)_

_to try and turn back time... (El tartar de volver el tiempo atrás)_

Si tan sólo no me hubiese ido, tal vez tendríamos un futuro juntos…amándonos como sólo nosotros lo haríamos. Si tuviese un día para llevarte conmigo al fin del mundo, decirte cuanto te he extrañado…lo haría sin pensarlo un momento.

_I'm sorry for blaming you (Siento haberte culpado)_

_For everything I just couldn't do (Por todo lo que, nunca logré hacer)_

_And I've hurt myself... (Y me he lastimado a mi mismo…)_

Lo lamento Sakura, de verdad lo siento mucho…siento todo el daño que te causé, pero es que no pude soportar ver como sufrías por mi…

_By hurting you... (Por lastimarte a ti…)_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Bueno, fue cortita pero algo es algo…estoy demasiado viciada con un juego mpg, que se llama Shaiya, y me están llamando de ahí así que la hago corta…

Un review para esta holgazana escritora? Recuerden que son la motivación de cualquier escritor así que no sean malos…pliiiis

PD: La traducción de la letra fue para todos los vagos que no tienen ganas de leer en inglés jajajja…nah, ahora en serio…en un fic anterior, me dijeron que hubiese estado mejor si hubiera puesto la traducción de la letra, así que esto va para ellos… (me esforcé, como no tenía internet al momento de hacer la revisión, tuve que traducirla yo misma!)

Sin más que decir, Sayönara. Meyra~Chan


End file.
